The End
by Chikafuji Haruki
Summary: Kisah dua gadis yang menahan penderitaan mereka. Dan mereka yakin, bahwa tanda yang melekat di bahu mereka takkan hilang sampai mereka mati.. dan tempat mereka setelah bumi adalah Neraka.


**This my first Fanfic in Fandom Naruto. Hope your all like my first fic ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End  
Just Drabble**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tragedy and Family**

**K+**

**OOC,OOT, Typo(s) , AU, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't COPAS my story.**

**Don't read if you no Like.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1 : END**

**De : Chikafuji Haruki**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat, dimana tempat tersebut terhalang oleh hutan-hutan yang sangat lebat. Terdapat sebuah rumah nan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh. Dinding yang berwarna putih bersih kini menjadi hitam keabu-abuan akibat dimakan usia.

Di dalam rumah tersebut, terdapat beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai. Dan kebanyakan di rumah tersebut, barang-barang yang berserakan ialah senjata-senjata yang di khususkan untuk membunuh.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong rumah tersebut. Tikus-tikus yang menggerubungi sosok mayat pun mulai berlarian.

Seorang gadis yang berjalan di lorong rumah itu, memakai pakaian putih namun terdapat beberapa robekan di sekitar lengan baju dan rok nya. Tapi yang lebih menggenaskan lagi, ada noda darah merah yang kini membusuk di sekitar tubuhnya, sambil membawa beberapa paku dan satu palu.

Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti, sang gadis mulai menatap sosok mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. Kondisi mayat itu sangat menyeramkan. Dua bola mata yang kini menghilang, jantung dan paru-paru yang terbuka lebar, bagian perut yang dagingnya sudah dimakan oleh tikus-tikus, dan banyak darah yang kini sudah mengering berwarna merah kehitaman.

"Cih, pemandangan ini tidak bagus. Aku taruh dimana ya?" tanya sang gadis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan taruh di tempat yang sama. Nanti kalau sudah penuh, baru buat tempat yang baru." Kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum menyeramkan ketimbang tersenyum riang.

Lalu ia mulai menarik rambut milik sosok mayat dan menyeret mayat tersebut ke ruang yang dia sukai. Sambil bersenandung ria dan mengayunkah palunya hingga tanpa di sengaja palu itu jatuh ke perut mayat yang ia bawa.

"Wah. Palu ku mulai kotor. Aku harus segera menempatkannya di ruangan itu!" Kata gadis itu sambil berlari kencang dan tak lupa membawa mayatnya namun kelihatan menyeret daripada membawa.

DUAARRR

"Horee ada ledakan. Kurasa bom itu berhasil. Dan membawa satu tubuh lagi deh! Apalagi sudah dimasak oleh api. Tampak lezat untuk makan malam." Kata gadis yang kemudian melempar mayat tersebut di dapur.

"Hmm.. Kurasa tempat ini sudah sangat bagus." Kata gadis itu dan mulai mendekati kearah mayat yang ia lempar tadi.

"Ne, Uchiha Sasuke. Tunanganku, sekaligus sahabatku." Sambil memotong kepala mayat itu dan memperlihatkan tulang tengkorak yang berlumuran darah.

"Kurasa otakmu akan tampak lezat sekali jika aku makan bersama adikku." Dan mengambil paku dan palu kemudian menancapkan paku dan memalunya hingga tulang tengkorak itu hancur.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kau berkhianat padaku, Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Sambil memotong beberapa bagian tubuh mayat tersebut menggunakan pisau dapur besar dan menyimpat beberapa potongan mayat tersebut di kulkas.

"Tambah banyak sekali koleksiku." Dan gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang dapur dan menutup kembali, dan tak lupa mematikan lampu pada ruang dapur tersebut.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, kaa-san, tou-san, Mikoto-san, dan Fugaku-san. Semoga kalian bahagia di neraka." Dan kini pintu tersebut sudah ditutup rapat. Bersama kegelapan yang menyelimuti mayat-mayat tersebut sampai membusuk.

.

"Imoutou-chan. Kau baru meledakkan apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil membawa beberapa pisau dapur, kapak, dan gergaji. Dan mulai menghampiri seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Ah, nee-chan. Aku baru saja meledakkan seseorang untuk makan malam kita."

"Lha, kenapa kita tidak makan dari hasil buruan Nee-chan? Kan sudah nee-chan potong beberapa bagian tubuh mereka. Hari ini kita masak soup daging berkuah merah, makanan kesukaanmu." Kata gadis itu sambil mengelus kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, souka. Padahal kan kalau baru, makannya juga sangat enak!" sahut adikknya dengan riang.

"Hmm... Oke. Hari ini kita masak hasil ledakanmu."

"Horeee"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kamu ledakkan?"

"Tentu saja Gaara-san!"

"Ah, orang itu.

"Bukankah Nee-chan membencinya?"

"Memang aku membencinya, tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa nee-chan?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kucintai."

"Makhluk seperti nee-chan bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?!"

"Kita juga manusia, Imoutou-chan!"

"Sadar, nee-chan! Sadar! Nee-chan tidak tahu, mereka sudah berbuat jahat pada kita! Termasuk kaa-san dan tou-san sendiri! Mereka semua membenci kita!"

"Dan karena merekalah, kita menjadi seperti, nee-chan." Dan air mata turun dari mata sang adikknya. Sang gadis tersebut merasa sedikit bersalah. Lalu di elus pelan kepala adikknya dan memeluknya.

"Ssstt.. tenang, imoutou-chan. Nee-san tahu semua itu. Tanpa imoutou-chan katakan lagi, nee-san sudah tahu. Mereka membenci kita tapi setidaknya kita pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang mereka berikan kepada kita."

"Termasuk Tuhan?"

"Ya, dan kini mereka semua membenci kita, karena kita adalah Kanibal."

"Ya, dan pemuja aliran sesat."

"Dan tempat kita memang di neraka."

"Inilah tanda bahwa kita memang sudah di takdirkan untuk tinggal di neraka." Kedua gadis tersebut bersama-sama memperlihatkan bahu mereka yang bertanda Lucifer.

"Kita... Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko."

.

.

.

_Selalu menjadi diri kita sendiri.. sebagai kanibalisme..._

.

.

.

**END**

**Countinue or Discountinue?**

**Please RnR, minna-san ^^**


End file.
